The Mystique of magic
by Harmonie1
Summary: its to do with legolas losing his one love and he'll do anything to get her back, even tho now it may be a little hard


The Mystique of Magic  
  
Chapter 1- Broken apart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I never will. They belong to J RR Tolkien. All   
though my friends would like to own Legolas tbey don't.   
Please r+r even though its rubbish  
  
Legolas sat gazing into the fire, thinking how free the fire was, the fire had no   
worries, it didn't feel pain. It was happy. He turned to look in the mirror at his   
lonely face that was filled with streaming tears. Legolas stood up walked across   
the room and sat down nearer the fire, and continued to gaze as he thought.  
  
I love her so much, a love that cannot be. I must not feel for her in this way   
anymore she has gone chosen the heart of another. Yet if I could just smell her   
sweet odour, and feel her soft skin touch mine so that for a split second we are   
linked, we are one as we were before.  
  
He remembered the old days when they sat by the river in Rivendale, he   
smiled as the sweet water tickled as it flowed over his feet. " Glorygold, there is   
something I've been meaning to say, I have been trying to find a way in which to   
say this, umm Glorygold I love you, you are my love my life my heart and my   
soul, you're everything I am and will ever be, Glorygold will you-" before he   
could finish what he was going to say there was a call from Elrond  
" Legolas the council is about to start, would you like to leave Glorygold   
and return to her after." Legolas followed orders and left her to bathe her feet.   
  
Legolas tried to go to her after, but Elrond insisted that they must leave   
straight away and that he would tell Glorygold why Legolas could not return,   
and then he would get Glorygold to a safe place, away from where Mordor could   
ever reach her (as Glorygold had the only light that could stop Mordor if they   
failed their Quest). Legolas was satisfied and got up onto his horse and rode off   
with the others. That was the last time he saw Glorygold.  
  
When they returned from their Quest Elrond filled Legolas in that Princess   
Glorygold was now placed far away, Legolas must not know where she is just  
in case Sauron rises again, and now there is no point as she has married to   
Glorifindel he used to dwell in the house of Elrond but he left to accompany   
Glorygold. Legolas felt tears fill his eyes his heart and soul were destroyed she   
was the only thing that kept him alive through the quest, he wanted to return to   
her but now he found he couldn't return to his love. He ran to his room of which   
he was staying and left to seek Galadriel.  
  
  
Now he sat thinking over the past few weeks possibly the worst of his life,   
he had lost everything, his mind mostly without Glorygold it was as though he   
was living what seemed like an eternity of hell.  
  
It was that ring that split us, I hate that evil black magic circle of fire the   
devils oldest friend. Yet it is the fire that embraces me now. Glorygold I love you, if   
it was not for that ring you would still be mine. Glorygold, I will find you and do   
whatever it takes for me to be in your heart again. Anything!   
  
Galadriel entered the room, and asked of what he was thinking.  
"Nothing much really I don't think a lot lately I only live memories. Memories   
are all I have."  
  
Galadriel looked up at him again, " I have peered through the mirror and what I   
see will pain you more."  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Death, Glorygold's village has been replaced by death, without her we shall   
surely all cease to live, so now I Galadriel shall send you on another Quest for I   
can see the darkness rising. Sauron is back, without Glorygold we will enter the   
dark ages again."  
  
" But what am I to do if she is dead, how can I stop her from being of what she is   
already."  
  
"She may be dead, but she is The Light, she can be brought back, but only by the   
ceremony of which I and Elrond know of, it is ancient. But to succeed we shall   
need the fire flower that grows only in the fiery depths of Mordor. You shall go   
and you shall see your beloved again. Hurry Gandalf has been called upon he   
shall meet you in Rivendale oh and Legolas and remember I shall be with you in   
spirit ask if you should need help."  
  
"My Queen I shall go and I shall succeed!"  
  
  
*  
I know it was awful it's my first fanfic, don't flame me to bad. ???? 


End file.
